Yuugi Hoshiguma
One of the few known Onis in the land of Gensokyo, Yuugi possesses a massive amount of physical strength and endurance that can be enhanced by drinking alcohol thanks to her nature as an Oni. A brawler by nature, Yuugi is confident of her strength and will never turn down a challenge, many see this as a reckless behavior but Yuugi simply laughs and proceeds to fight her opponents. Aside from her obvious strength and endurance, she possesses two powers that give her a great advantage over many of her enemies. The first one is her Danmaku powers, which allow her to unleash barrages of energy bullets and magical projectiles, each one proving themselves devastating once they hit their mark. Her other, more mysterious power, is the ability to control supernatural phenomena. This allows her to control the powers of her enemies, turning said powers against them. This power, however, is relative to what that particular world considers as supernatural. Now, this fierce Oni currently awaits her next challenger in the streets of the ancient city... Battle vs. Hulk (Comics) (by Pillullis) Location: Hashima Island, Japan. After months of being pursued by the American Goverment and SHIELD, Bruce Banner finally found a safe spot to rest in the seemingly abandoned island of Hashima, Japan. However, he wasn't alone: Another "Monster" rested on the same location, it was Yuugi Hoshiguma, a fearsome Oni from Gensokyo. Yuugi noticed the scientist setting up camp near an abandoned building and approached him. "Hey! Weakling!" She shouted at the man, gaining his attention. "This is no place for humans! I have claimed this island and I suggest you to leave..." The Oni explained to the scienst before drinking some Sake from her dish. "Y-You're trying to make me angry... You don't want to see me when I'm angry..." Bruce replied back. The Oni raised a single eyebrow while drinking her alcohol, somewhat surprised of the resolve of this 'Puny Human'. "Alright! You asked for it..." Yuugi extended an arm towards the scientist's chest and flicked a single finger against it, violently sending him against a small abandoned building, causing it to collapse. "I warned you!" Yuugi said with a grin. In that moment, the remains of the collapsed building started to move and the ground began to shake. "Oh wow... I think I'm drunk..." The Oni said with a lighthearted laugh, but she wasn't intoxicated at all. A massive green figure emerged from the remains of the building and gave Yuugi a piercing stare. "YOU ATTACKED PUNY BANNER! NOW HULK IS MAD!" The green behemoth said to Yuugi. "Well... This will be interesting!" The Oni replied as she rushed towards the green monster with both of her fists closed, delivering two powerful punches to the Hulk. The green creature staggered back a couple of steps, but quickly regained his ground. "HULK WILL SMASH UNICORN LADY!" He shouted at the Oni as she jumped towards him, ready to deliver a powerful punch to Hulk's skull, but the massive green humanoid reached for a rusty, abandoned car besides him and swatted the Oni away, causing her to crash against a lampost, blending the metal of it. "Oww... You big, green piece of..." Yuugi slowly attempted to stand up, but then noticed a shadow forming over her. Looking up, she saw Hulk falling towards her with the car he used to hit her. "Crap!" She yelled as she jumped out of the way, barely avoiding being smashed by the Hulk's attack. The Oni started flying and looked down at the green behemoth below her. "COME HERE!" He shouted, but Yuugi replied by releasing a massive barrage of energy bullets and lasers from the palms of her hands. The rain of energy impacted the Hulk's body, injuring him a lot and leaving several wounds on him... But he was still standing. "Impossible..." Yuugi muttered in awe as she noticed that the monster suvived all that punishment. Hulk then grabbed the car and tossed it towards Yuugi, hitting her chest and causing her to cough some blood. "Ughhh!" She crashed on the ground, still surprised of the Hulk's resistance. "What in the world are you!?" Yuugi pushed the car out of her way and stepped back, looking for a weapon that she left around earlier. "HULK IS MAD! HULK WILL CRUSH YOU!" The massive humanoid searched his surroundings, only to find the remains of a military tank. Hulk then grabbed the tank by the turret, but as he turned his attention back to Yuugi he received a powerful blow right in the face from a massive Kanabo at the hands of the Oni. "AAAUUURGH!!" The Hulk held his face in pain with his free hand, holding the tank with the other one. "Ha! How you like that, uh!?" The Oni taunted as she continued to hit the Hulk's body with the Kanabo... Until the green's behemoth fury led him to held the Kanabo with a single hand. "What the...!?" Yuugi tried to pull her weapon, but it was futile against against the strength of the monster, now argumented after the long fight. "STUPID UNICORN LADY! THE ANGRIER HULK GETS... THE STRONGER HE GETS!" That was Hulk's only reply before he crushed the Kanabo with his bare hand and proceeded to deliver a massive vertical strike with the tank against Yuugi... Several times. The Oni attempted to fly away, but her body was too injured to fight back and the merciless barrage of Hulk's blows quickly rendered her unconcious. Just as the Hulk was about to deliver the final blow, he stopped and looked down at the unconcious Oni. "HULK SMASHED UNICORN LADY... BUT HULK IS NO KILLER! UNICORN LADY LEARNED HER LESSON!" With that said, the green behemoth jumped away into the ocean, leaving Hashima Island and Yuugi alone. WINNER: THE HULK Expert's Opinion While Yuugi was quicker and more agile, the Hulk was still able to overpower her due to his greatly superior strength and endurance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors